overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Winston
Winston là một heroes trong Overwatch. Tiểu sử Là một chú khỉ đột siêu thông minh, Winston là một nhà khoa học và là ứng cử viên sáng giá cho tiềm năng của nhân loại trong việc biến đổi Gen. Horizon Lunar Colony, một tổ chức được thành lập như bước đầu tiên của nhân loại trong khám phá vũ trụ. Nhóm di cư tới đây bao gồm cả một nhóm những con khỉ đã được đột biến gen để thử nghiệm cuộc sống trên không gian. Một chú khỉ đột khác biệt với bộ não phát triển siêu tốc - Winston đã được ở cùng tiến sĩ Harold Winston sau khi chứng tỏ khả năng thiên bẩm của mình. Harold Winston đã dạy cho cậu về khoa học và truyền cảm hứng cho cậu bằng những câu chuyện cổ tích của loài người. Chú khỉ này đã trải qua những ngày tháng kề vai sát cánh cùng Tiến sĩ, hỗ trợ cho các thí nghiệm của ông. Thỉnh thoảng cậu cũng ngắm nhìn thế giới xanh ở bên ngoài khu di cư qua ô cửa kính nhỏ, mơ mộng về những dự định mình có thể làm. Nhưng rồi cuộc sống của cậu bị đảo lộn khi những con khỉ khác khác hóa điên, giết tất cả những tiến sĩ trong chiến dịch và đóng chiếm khu di cư. Nhân danh người nuôi nấng mình, Winston đã tự xây dựng tên lửa và bỏ trốn về Trái Đất. Từ đây, cậu đã tìm được ngôi nhà mới với Overwatch, một tổ chức đại diện cho tất cả những gì cậu đã ngưỡng mộ về nhân loại. Winston cuối cùng đã có thể sống với bản chất anh hùng của mình. Cùng với sự sụp đổ của Overwatch, Winston lại trở về ở ẩn, cách biệt với thế giới mà cậu tin tưởng, mong đợi cuộc sống anh hùng sẽ trở lại. Tính cách Winston biểu hiện như một anh chàng khổng lồ nhưng lịch lãm, không bao giờ tổn thương những người vô tội và thường ngại ngùng khi có ai đó khen mình. Winston rất quan tâm đến những thành viên của Overwatch khi cậu gọi họ là gia đình trong teaser Are you with us? ''. Cậu dường như cũng rất thích bơ lạc và chuối ( cậu ta là khỉ mà ^.^). Winston rất thông minh trong việc sáng chế, bằng chứng là cậu tạo ra bộ máy gia tốc thời gian. Cậu cũng được coi là một tiến sĩ thiên tài và rất ghét bị gọi là khỉ. Kĩ năng Unlocks :''Chú thích: Để biết thêm chi tiết, hãy xem Winston/Sprays. thumb|center|500 px Skins winston_banana.jpg|Banana winston_jungle.jpg|Forest winston_mars.jpg|Red Planet winston_neptune.jpg|Atmosphere winston_desert.jpg|Desert winston_horizon.jpg|Horizon winston_safari.jpg|Explorer winston_marine.jpg|Frogston winston_undersea.jpg|Undersea Winston_Safari.jpg|Safari Emotes Emotes có giá 250 credits. *Monkey Business *Peanut Butter? *Roar Victory Poses Winston Beast.jpg|Beast Winston Glasses.jpg|Glasses Winston The Thinker.jpg|The Thinker Voice Lines Voice Lines có giá 25 credits. *Curious (mặc định) - Hiếu kì đấy *...Excuse Me - ... Thất Lễ. *Don't Get Me Angry - Đừng chọc giận ta. *How Embarrassing! - Thật ngại quá! *I Do Not Want A Banana (No, I do not want a banana. - Không, tôi không muốn chuối) *Natural Selection - Chọn lọc tự nhiên. *No Monkey Business - Không có trò khỉ ở đây. *Peanut Butter? (Did someone say peanut butter? - Ai vừa nhắc tới bơ lạc à?) *Sorry About That! - Xin lỗi nhé! *The Power Of Science! - Sức mạnh của khoa học! *We Have A Problem (Houston, we have a problem. - Houston, chúng ta có vấn đề.) Highlight Intros Highlight Intros có giá 250 credits. *Excuse Me *Glasses *Primal Rage Thành tích Cốt truyện Winston lúc đầu là một vật thí nghiệm trong cuộc thử nghiệm khỉ đột biến gien ở Horizon Lunar Colony của Lucheng Interstellar. Cậu cho thấy nhiều sự biến đổi nhanh chóng bất thường nên Tiến sĩ Harold Winston quyết định tự mình nuôi nấng cậu. Từ vị tiến sĩ, Winston nghiên cứu khoa học và hỗ trợ trong những thí nghiệm của tiến sĩ. Vị tiến sĩ cũng tăng cho cậu một cặp kính. Khi những con khỉ đột khác nổi loạn, Winston đã đào tẩu về Trái Đất. Winston tìm được ngôi nhà mới Overwatch. Từ đó, cậu trở thành một người lính và một nhà khoa học. Kĩ năng chiến đấu của cậu ta đã giúp đánh bại Doomfist, và khả năng chế tạo của cậu đã giúp cứu mạng sống của Tracer bằng viện phát minh ra cỗ máy gia tốc thời gian. Sau sự sụp đổ của Overwatch, Winston và Athena rút lui về Watchpoint: Gibraltar, từ đó cậu tạo ra một vệ tinh đề phòng trường hợp cần gọi lại Overwatch. Cậu đồng thời cũng đưa một thông điệp tới những thành viên trước đây. Trong Recall, phòng thí nghiệm của Winston bị Reaper và một số điệp viên Talon đột nhập. Cậu đã đánh lại được bọn chúng và sau đó quyết định gọi lại tất cả thành viên của Overwatch. Ban đầu, Athena khuyên Winston không nên thực hiện kích hoạt giao thức kêu gọi đó sau khi cậu đọc bản tin về 'Thảm họa Omnic lần thứ hai' - sự kiện làm hơn 15 nghìn người thiệt mạng tại Nga. Trong Cinematic Trailer, Winston làm việc cùng Tracer để ngăn chặn Widowmaker và Reaper trong việc lấy trộm găng tay của Doomfist. Mặc dù găng tay bị hỏng, nhưng không ai chết. Ghi chú *Winston là một tank cơ động có thể nhảy và tạo sự hỗn loạn *Cậu hoạt động hiệu quả nhất khi di chuyển xung quanh, khác với những tank khác. Ngoài lề *Winston và câu chuyện của cậu có một vài điểm tương đồng với những bộ phim The Planet of the Apes. *Winston được lồng tiếng bởi Crispin Freeman, người lồng tiếng Roy Harper(Speedy/Red Arrow/Arsenal) trong phim hoạt hình Young Justice. *Tên và xuất xứ của Winston lấy cảm hứng từ Winston Scott, một nhà du hành vũ trụ người Mỹ trong chiến dịch STS-72 Endeavor. Jump Pack của Winston ám chỉ điều này, giống như phi hành đoàn của Endeavor được giao nhiệm vụ cho sự chuẩn bị cho Trạm Vũ trụ Quốc tế.